This new Geranium variety was found by me in the Summer of 1979 as a mutation after meristeming "Pink Camelia" at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany and it has been grown there under controlled conditions since its discovery and especially during the last four years when it has been noted to be outstanding compared with both old and new varieties and because of that, I have propagated this discovery plant by means of cuttings, for both indoor and outdoor growing, through successive generations whereby it was found that the homogeniety of this plant can be assured. I have found that because of its flori-ferousness and its outstanding color this new plant has a great market value.